Cursed One
by Stormysky21
Summary: Light hates himself for being Kira and remembers what his dad said about power like that being a curse. Can L make sure that he won't do anything stupid?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes= a Light and L fic. Light remembers his dad's words about someone being cursed if they have Kira's power and feels that way.**

**Chapter 1**

**Light P.O.V**

**Cursed. I guss I am…..when I look closer at my fate. Dad did have a point. When I can't push away the shame that burns me all the time, I just want to fall down and end up dead myself.**

**I looked at the Death Note. Mabe I could die. The hurt and guilt………everything would be gone. Just nothingness. That is all.**

**I picked up the notebook and turned to the last page. " Light, died from suicide on the bed from cutting his wrists." Now, I only had to wait 40 seconds. **

**L P.O.V**

**Light has been acting weird lately. I went into the room to check in on him and see how he was doing. The Death Note laid opened on the floor, but I was busy looking at the bed.**

**Light laid there with his wrists cut opened on the bed. I bent down and looked inside the Death Note. " He only wrote his first name. He is still alive." I looked up to see some creature thing stareing at me. That had to be Light's shinigami.**

**I bent over and checked his pulse. Yes! Still alive. He just needed the hospital and he would be ok. I carried him to my car and drove him there. **

**When I opened the door, a nurse quickly took him and told me his room number. I went in that direction to wait for him to be ok.**

**Light P.O.V**

**Ummm. I'm waking up. But from what? I turned around to see L writing some papers for an older looking doctor and a few nurses walking by in the hallway. I was in the hospital. The suicide failed. " You forgot the last name." Ryuk laughed. **

**L came in and sat down next to me. " I just signed your release from this place. You can leave now" he told me. Cool. I can just go back to what I was doing then.**

" **But you are staying with me so that I can make sure you don't pull off something like that again" he said. I groaned. " You did it to yourself, Light-kun. I don't want you dead. Why do you think that you were taken to a hospital?" **

**Wait! He didn't want me dead. Why? He was suppose to catch me and make sure that I was executed. " But, the case…..your job!" I cried. He chuckled. " I care about you more." he said and kissed me gently on the lips. " I'll be waiting for you in the waiting room." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**L P.O.V**

**Light came into the waiting room ten minutes after I went into it to wait for him to dress and pack his stuff. He wasn't really wanted by his father and everyone on the force left him.**

" **I see that you got here, Light-kun." I told him. He smiled at me once he saw me. " When do we leave" he asked. " Right now" I said.**

**Light P.O.V**

**The hotel that we were staying at wasn't that big. It was smaller than the last one. I fealt ok with that. I liked small places. I fealt safe in them. L would come and check in on me in the room that I had.**

" **How many times are you going to do this?" I asked. " Until I know that you are safe" he said. Ryuk thought that was funny. I thought he was being over protective. **

**One day, I got sick. I curled up in a ball couthing and weezing. Ryuk glanced at the Death Note. " Do you just…….want to die so it ends. This is a bad illness, Light." he told me. **

**L stormed into the room and put his hand on my forehead. I laid there, letting him do what he could. He had some medical experience from becoming police work.**

**L P.O.V**

**Light is sick! Oh shit! I rushed to his aid and began working on him. " Don't worry. I'll look after you" I told him. He smiled sleepily at me. **

" **L, you can't help the cursed" he told me. Tears fell from my eyes. " Your not cursed!" I yelled at him. " Don't you dare think that!" Light began to fall unconscious. Tears fell from my eyes. **

**Why did the Death Note have to end up with him? Why did he end up hurt? Help him………someone please!!!!**

" **Stay with me" I sobbed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

L P.O.V

Does he really think that he is cursed? I brushed some brown bangs out of his eyes. Light, why are you like this? I fealt more tears fall from my eyes.

He laid on the bed asleep in a fevered state. I sighed, feeling a cold defeat fall on me. Don't do this to me, Light. Don't leave me!

More tears. Light…….please wake up.

Light P.O.V

I'm awake. I fealt a warm hand against my cheek. " I see that you woke up, Light-kun. I'm so happy about that." L! Why was he here?

I looked over at him. He smiled at me. " You can't be that cursed, Light-kun" he told me. I smiled, feeling a warm blush light up my face.

This was a good thing in life.


End file.
